


Cosmogony

by Anomalee



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, M/M, Sexual Content, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anomalee/pseuds/Anomalee
Summary: A set of works for Ivan and Adam.





	1. Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't originally ship these two but sometimes your muses just have other ideas. For Black. The Ivan muse in here is theirs. ivanxberk on tumblr. Thank you dude.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Ivan. Chilling on the couch and Adam is thinking about things.

The movie hums on and he isn’t really even paying attention, just a familiarity in the quiet haze of the evening. Adam’s thoughts drift as he lies on the couch against the warmth of Ivan’s chest. 

They drift through the air, scented with smoke and whiskey and leather. With sandalwood and their bodies and

they have already given themselves to each other; twice that day. Already said all the words they’ve said a dozen times over (but they’ll say them again, just to be sure, tomorrow). 

Adam’s thoughts wander.

Ivan’s arms rest across his chest and belly holding him close. Holding him still. 

Adam’s hands wander

to the arm across his chest and he lifts it, letting his fingers run down to the wrist over seams and joints and scratches and pitting. He’s not escaped that either. He slides his palm across Ivan’s and presses them, their fingers, together. 

They aren’t fancy, not like Adam’s, Ivan’s hands. He loves them though; they’re Ivan. He grasps Ivan’s hand in both his own and Ivan makes a noise. He likes it when Adam presses his thumbs into his palm, curls his fingers along the back of his hand and massages.

He likes it

When Adam gives attention to each finger. When he brings the palm of his hand to his face. Adam likes it too. Ivan’s hand is warm, smells of him; smoke, leather, sandalwood, all punctuated with something metallic. Smells of them.

“I couldn’t even touch myself you know, originally.” Adam murmurs, admits into the silence, to Ivan’s hand. Things were different now thanks to these hands. He presses his lips to Ivan’s palm and sighs through his nose. Ivan makes a quiet sound and strokes the thumb of his hand against Adam’s cheek where he holds it; the hand on his belly strokes slow. 

There’s only the hum of the movie, the heat of their bodies, and their hands on each other. Tomorrow they’d once again say the words they’ve said a dozen times over, just to be sure, but for now things were just fine as they were.


	2. Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam pays Ivan back for teasing him all day long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Ivan and cuffs and frottage. Enjoy.

The exposed brick is red and rough as Adam slides his hands up Ivan’s sides. Up his arms. Up, up, Ivan. Lift them up. It’s red and rough against the faded blue sweater and the back of Ivan’s head. Earthy and cool it mixes with smoke and sandalwood, the clay and the sweater, Adam and Ivan.

A hand on Ivan’s belly, warm through the soft fabric. Adam spreads his fingers and growls low. His lover laughing and teasing

him all day with texts, and pictures of his hand on his bulge through the sweater. The flesh of his thighs and the tip of his cock below the hem. Come get me Adam. Resist me if you can. 

Are you hard at work?

Hands down on his beard, his chest, his

Hands up Ivan! Two can play at this, you know. You know. Metal on metal ratcheting shut, he slides the cuffs around his wrists. Presses up between them to hold him rough against the red brick. Adam’s other hand unzips his fly and pushes his pants down just past his inky hips. 

Yeah Ivan, I know you love this. I know this dance has you

hard against the brick. Adam works his hand up under the sweater to expose him. Picturesque and perfect. Everything he loves and wants and needs. All of him and everything he does. 

I love you, I love you Ivan Berk. You’re tender, rough, and you’re a tease and you treat me like a human being. 

Tonight you’re mine.

Adam presses Ivan close and they’re hard. The brick is rough and cool against the skin of Ivan’s back but Adam’s cock is hot and slick against the skin of his own. His grip is firm.

“Watch.”

Adam strokes them slow together; teases their slits. His eyes dart to Ivan, stretched out and arms up. Looking down. Looking good, perfect. Handsome Ivan, here I am. You know I can’t resist you. I’ve come to get you and I’m going to make you cum. Make us cum.

Adam thrusts against Ivan and Ivan groans and those hips, they roll back.The sensation shoots hot to their bellies and curls and claws at their loins. They sing each other’s names on the sounds of their passion. 

Again Adam strokes. Again and again. Keeping time with their hips. They’re heady and hot. Ivan watches. Murmurs he’s almost there. Adam arches into Ivan and his lips find his cheek. They grind together and

Their release is hot over Adam’s hand and their cocks. Adam drags his tongue to Ivan’s mouth and they kiss hard

against the red brick wall of the apartment with arms up in the air. Metal on metal. Oh, handsome Ivan. Tonight you were mine, you’ll be mine, and tomorrow again I’ll be yours.


	3. Liminal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playing with liminality. Endings, beginnings; where everything comes together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossing the main verse Ivanxberk and I have with an AU. A response piece to one he wrote.

Adam once learned? read? something about people who believed the universe was forged in a collision of fire and ice. Out of the cacophony had come something. Everything. 

He hadn’t thought much of it. Until now. Until he stared up at the azure sky streaked with waves of smoke as he lay adrift in the aftermath of his handiwork.

Again.

Adam recalls something about how he was born in a frenzy of fire. ice. and out of the nothing had come something they never wanted. Something that wasn’t supposed to be. Someone that was him and

There’s empire yellow against the azure sky. Fire. Ice. Ivan. He recognizes the man he loves. His axis mundi. Warmed by his flames and finding comfort in his voice, mingling familiar with the taste of iron. Adam can’t smell him. Can’t breathe because he’s drowning again and it’s hot and wet across his chest. Wet and crimson creeping across yellow. Cold and dark creeping across azure.

Cold and dark and in the delirium of failing circuits and synapses he thinks he remembers another life where 

_ the wet on his chest is spilled coffee, nothing more, and the slender thread of smoke from his cigarette curls in the scented air. Ivan’s bright laughter fills his ears and his lips are warm against his skin. His hands are around him and the weight of everything is so much less and the Ocean never claimed him  
_

and Ivan’s calling him out by name, wondering what’s on his mind  
What’s on your mind Milacku?  
What’s on your mind?

Everything. Nothing.

I think I’ve ruined my shirt.   
  


He wants to say, but all that comes out is a sound he doesn’t expect. Ivan is saying something and pulls him close. Adam can’t breathe, can’t smell him, but oh- 

He’s warm. On fire. And Adam realizes he’s cold, so cold, and not even Ivan’s heat is able to warm him. Not even Ivan’s fire can hold off the creeping darkness. The Sentinel, it’s offline and the Series 8 stutters and shudders and Adam, he-

Shudders and smiles into the reddening yellow. His hands curl around his and Adam’s thoughts are

Everything. Nothing.

Safe.


	4. A Minute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then there's coffee shop AU, where everything is right with the world. Though even there, sometimes they need to take a moment for themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a hard time writing lately and have felt guilty tbh, but managed this after I was inspired visiting my own favourite coffee shop.

"Just a minute..."

Adam's eyes meet Ivan's briefly to acknowledge his fiancée's query, imploring patience, a moment more as he looks back down to the mug cradled in his hand as he pours the frothed milk into the shot of espresso he's just pulled. Details, it's all in the details, that's where the care is. That's where it shows, and he takes the time he needs-

Skilled hands that can and have aimed true, designed to destroy, creating a delicate design atop the drink. Ah, to turn it all around, to be something more than the sum of his parts. It was- yes. Satisfying. He places his creation with care on a saucer and calls it out, ready for the young man that ordered it to enjoy. Adam smiles with a nod, no words, as it's picked up.

"Just a few minutes, hmm?" His gaze returns to Ivan, who is by now shifting impatiently from blade to blade. The shop is busy, though, and while he trusts his staff he doesn't like to leave them alone too long unless he has no choice. And besides, he likes it, likes watching the people who come in. Likes making them drinks.

"Yeah, Milacku, just a few."

He likes it, but he loves Ivan more. Way more, and he can't, won't deny him when he want's him. Needs him. Whether it's for something mundane, for one of the businesses, or-

"Come, Adam." Ivan gestures Impatiently as he rounds the counter to join him, beckons him to follow. Adam resists the urge to reach out and caress those impatient hips with skilled hands. This awkward public dance between them a ritual that happens several times a week. What did they do? Some mused, some guessed, some knew. Adam didn't care. Ivan certainly did not.

And this time? 

Out of the shop and into the square, Ivan's letting lose. It's been a terrible morning at the garage. An order didn't show, two rude customers, and the new kid didn't do the job he was supposed to yesterday-  
Falling into stride beside his love, Adam wraps an arm around his waist and rests his hand on Ivan's hip; anchoring himself and giving Ivan ground. Ivan leans against his side and Adam pulls him close. This time Ivan just needed a few minutes, just that, away from his own chaos. Away even from that of Adam's shop. He figures as much and leads Ivan to a bench in the square and points to it, "Sit, Ivan."

Ivan does not argue and slumps with a sigh. Adam seats himself down beside him and produces his cigarettes, lighting one for Ivan, handing it over, and then one for himself. He takes a long drag.

"Just take a minute. Relax."

Ivan's response is a grunt, but Adam can tell this is what he needs. Adam wraps an arm around him again and Ivan sinks into his side. And for a minute, they sit in silence. Enjoying the buzz of nicotine as they watch the world go by around them-

And months from now and years from now this will be insubstantial, this one rough day, Adam knows. Ivan knows too. It is the culmination of these moments, in between, these peaceful lulls between the chaos, that add up and make things special. Make the hard parts worth going through.

Adam sighs as he finishes his cigarette and leans to kiss Ivan on the temple, his own just about done, "We should think about heading back soon, hmm? We'll get takeout tonight, stay in and watch a movie."

Ivan nods, that sounds good. This was good. Just what he needed, just what he needs. He turns to Adam and smiles as he pushes himself up to stand. Adam follows suit and can't resist letting his fingers brush Ivan's hip as he leans to kiss him. Ivan returns the kiss for a moment before pulling away, "I will see you after work Milacku, bring me a coffee, hmm?" The smile hasn't left his face and it's infected Adam's. He chuckles, hand falling away from Ivan reluctantly as he makes to head back to his shop.

"Of course, love. Bring me a Mustang."


End file.
